


Having You There

by Eastofthemoon



Series: You Don't Want Me? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: If there is one thing Allura hates more than anything, it’s being sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Free Day of Kallura week, and figured why not write another drabble that takes place in the 'You Don't Want Me?' setting.

On a regular day, Allura normally enjoyed curling up under a blanket on the couch, but not today. Nope, right now she would give or do just about anything else if it meant she did not have to spend the day like this.

Allura hated colds with a burning passion. She wiped at her poor red nose before blowing into her tissue.

“Stupid cold,” she grumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked to Red sitting on the coffee table. “How is it we can fly to the moon, but we haven’t cured the common cold?”

Red blinked and meowed before deciding it was time to clean her paws. Allura sighed as she slumped against her pillows. _This cold better last one day,_ she thought. _I have too much work to get done._

The door to the apartment opened and Allura barely raised her head suspecting it was merely Keith returning with the groceries.

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Keith said into his phone as he appeared and place the bag on the coffee table. “Yup, okay, I’ll tell her...Yes, Pidge, I’ll make sure she stays put. Right, I’ll call you later, bye.”

He hung up and tucked his cellphone into his jacket pocket before turning to Allura. “Pidge says to tell you to not stress about missing work,” he said as he sat on the end of the couch. “You guys were already a week ahead of the deadline, so you got time.”

Allura gave a pout. “I was hoping to try to be two weeks ahead.” She held out her hand. “Can you pass me my laptop?”

Keith shook his head before slumping back. “Nope.”

Allura’s eye twitched. “What?”

“Pidge made me swear I wouldn’t because we both know you’re just going to try to work instead of getting better,” Keith replied.

“Oh for-Keith, I just have a cold, I’m not deathly ill,” Allura shot back.

“You’re sick and you should focus on resting,” Keith replied.

“I’m not that sick.”

“You have a fever, Allura,” Keith said as he reached into the bag to reveal the box of medicine. “And wasn’t it only last month you were telling me to stay in bed when I was sick? Being kind of a hypocrite here.”

Allura paused and fiddled with the edge of her blanket. “That was different. You had the flu.”

That had been a rough couple of days. Keith had been so pale and weak, he could barely get out of bed. 

Didn’t help matters that Keith was a terrible patient and she practically had to force him to sit down. She was just lucky Shiro had given her those tips of how to get Keith to stay in bed. She owed Shiro big time for that.

Keith sighed as he shook his head and got up. “Alright, I’m going to reheat the soup Hunk dropped off and feed Red, and the mice.”

Red raised her head hopefully and several happy squeaks could be heard from inside the mice’s cage.

Allura frowned as she rolled on her side to watch Keith go into the kitchen. “I appreciate the thought, but don’t you have to go to work?”

“I called Shiro and told him I was taking care of you,” Keith said as he opened the container and began to heat it on the stove.

Allura blinked and choked. “Keith, there was no need-”

“Shiro said it was fine,” Keith retorted without turning around. “There shouldn’t be many people at the bookstore today. Besides, Lance said he drop by after his class was done to see if Shiro needed an extra pair of hands.”

“Oh,” Allura said slowly as she leaned against her pillow. _I suppose that is the advantage when your older brother owns the store._

“And there this to consider,” Keith stated as he stirred the soup. “If I didn’t stay with you, Coran would be insisting he check on you, and I didn’t think you wanted that.”

Allura raised her hand and then dropped it into her lap. “You would be right.”

She loved the man like a second father, but he could be too much of a mother hen for situations like this. She could already see her patience wearing thin at the constant hovering he would do.

Keith gave a nod as he finished heating up the soup and dished it up into a bowl. Within a few minutes, he brought it to her on a tray, along with a glass of orange juice.

“Take your cold medicine,” Keith instructed as he handed it to her. “Then you should try to sleep.”

“I don’t feel like sleeping,” Allura said as she muttered. “Mind if I finish that documentary I was watching the other night?”

“That’s fine,” Keith said with a shrug as he goes to sit in the nearby chair. “I’m just going to finish my book.” 

Allura frowned slightly. Keith often prefered to read in their bedroom or on the balcony when the tv was on. A part of her wanted to question it, but she decided to leave the matter alone as she reached for the remote and turned on the tv. Allura desperately tried to pay attention as she ate her soup, but with each passing second she found it harder and harder to do so.

Before long, her soup was eaten, her medicine taken and she found herself curled up on the couch. Allura assumed Keith hadn’t noticed since he hadn’t lifted his gaze from his book the entire time, but then he spoke.

“You should go to bed and sleep there,” Keith said as he turned the page.

“I’m not sleeping,” Allura stated as she buried her face into a pillow. “I’m merely resting my eyes.”

It wasn’t long after that Allura shut her eyes in defeat and she felt Keith tucking the blanket around her. Keith then patted her head which caused Allura to almost feel like a content cat as she leaned into the touch and dozed off.

When Allura awoke, and saw the clock on the wall, she realized she had been sleeping for over two hours. She glanced over expecting to see a vacant chair, except to her amazement Keith is still there reading his book. She gave a small smile at this, as she snuggled back into her blanket feeling safe. Typical Keith, always standing on guard like he was her protector, and yet she wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
